Prodigy
by Creek1989
Summary: Is this what happened after the show?


" _That's my little homosexual son!"_

/

" _Atta boy Craig. You're making us so proud."_

/

" _That was wonderful!"_

/

" _You two are the best!"_

/

" _Timmy!"_

/

" _Oh Tweeks, you're_ so _talented,_ ohmy _god please let me hug you."_

" _Thank you Bebe. Okay,_ ngh _\- …"_

" _You're too adorable Tweek!"_

/

" _I didn't know you could sing so well Craig! I'm stunned!"_

" _Ugh, I don't know. I think I sounded so flat. I wasn't that good..."_

" _No way, don't criticize yourself so much. It really was nice!"_

" _Really?"_

" _Really!"_

" _Well, thanks Wendy."_

" _The song was so beautiful. And it's awesome that it is about such an_ important _thing. You guys have done such an great job."_

" _It was mostly Tweek's idea, actually."_

" _Wow._ _You're so l_ _ucky_ _to have him,_ _Craig. I envy you._ "

/

 _* **Sniff** *_

" _Clyde come on, you're not seriously going to cry?!"_

" _Why not?!"_

" _Because we're supposed to be happy?!"_

" _I AM, Token! It's just too much..."_

 _* **Sigh** *_

" _Really though, that was amazing, you guys. I'm sure Clyde and Jimmy will agree. Right?"_

 _* **Sniff** *_

" _Oh he does, he's just a little overwhemled now."_

" _Yea. You guys n-n-nailed it!"_

/

" _Guys, I don't want to kill myself anymore, isn't that kewl?"_

" _NOONE CARES!"_

" _Don't listen to them Eric, I care."_

" _Oh, thanks babe. Love you."_

" _Love you too."_

/

" _It's so sad Kenny couldn't be here."_

" _I know Stan. He left us too soon."_

" _I'm so glad I have you, Kyle. You're my super best friend."_

" _You're my super best friend too Stan."_

" _Dudes, come on._ **We** _are the gay couple here, don't try to outstyle us."_

…

"Tweek, you probably already heard this, but you really are so talented." Craig was trying to express to Tweek how proud of him he was, now that they were alone in Tweek's room side by side on his bed.

"Ngh, you really think so?"

"Hell yeah! Writing a piano song, and that playing? You're a prodigy!"

"But, the song wasn't that difficult, agh-"

"Tweek, that doesn't matter! Writing a piano song at your age? That is really something. Not many other kids could do that. And it was really beautiful. You've done it because you're more capable than you think. Remeber?"

"Oh. Kay..."

"You really are."

"Thank you Craig." Tweek gave him another one of his beautiful, sweet smiles, that made Craig's throat dry, so he rather said nothing and smiled back at Tweek as he listened to him go on.

"You're just so nice to me. How you put up with me even when I get emotional. And you always calm me down in the end. You didn't even get mad when I woke you up so early, or when I annoyed you constantly, with my freaking out over the Tweets and the North Korea. Noone has ever cared about me like you do. You're the best boyfriend ever."

Craig said nothing, only stared at Tweek, eyes slightly widened at hearing this confession that wasn't over yet.

"I really like you Craig. I wan't to be with you forever." Craig's heart rate increased and his stomach fluttered as he heard this.

"Tweek, that's… really gay." Craig blinked and his voice hitched.

"I guess then… I guess I'm really gay. Only for you."

"Well… in that case… I guess I am too." Craig leaned in and gave Tweek a chaste kiss on the lips, which caught Tweek by surprise and made him twich a bit, but the way he looked after was so worth it.

"Gah!"

Craig sat in Tweek's lap and put his hands on his shoulders. He had something to confessed as well.

"I really like you too Tweek. And I want to be with you too. You make me feel special. Everyone can now see that I'm not an apathetic dick like some people think..."

Tweek gave him one kiss back and shook his head lightly.

"You never were that Craig. But..."

"But?"

"Doesn't this mean you really will never get any chicks, like you said you wanted?"

"Oh, that. Forget I ever said that. I changed my mind. Girls are fine, but... you make me soo happy. So much more than any girl ever could."

"Okay." Tweek barely stifled a giggle.

"Besides, you're way cuter any chick I know anyway." Craig added, which made Tweek blush seriously.

"No way! I'm not! You are the cute one of us!" Tweek shoved Craig's shoulder playfully.

"Hell yea you are! You're even cuter than Stripe #4." Craig returned the favor.

A fun wrestilng match ensued, which ended with Tweek on top.

"Ha! Now admit I was right!" Criag rolled his eyes and flipped them over easily.

"Nope! You admit it!"

This went on for a while, until they both tired out and lay side by side, panting but smiling. Craig caught his breath and took Tweek's hand in his. He looked at him and offered a solution to this.

"Okay, for the sake of our relationship, let's say we're both equally cute."

"I can go with that."

…

"Tweek?"

"Yes?"

"Show me again how you do that thing with four spinners at once."

"Oh. It's quite easy…" Tweek reached for his fidget spinners, balanced them on his fingers, two in each hand and started spinning them. Craig only watched in awe. It wasn't easy at all, despite Tweek making it look so.

"That's really fucking impressive. You can add that on your list of talents. Along with acting, songwriting, singing, playing a piano, boxing..." Craig recited.

"Mmm..."

"I know that this is still quite a few years early to say, but… if you'll end up being just as good in bed, I really have something to look forward to." Craig smirked.

"GAH!" Tweek blushed and dropped the spinners as he twitched. "Ngh! Dude! Don't say things like that! If my parents hear you, they'll never let you be in my room with the door closed again!"

"Sure, babe." Craig kissed him.

...

 _A/N:  
So, guys, girls, tell me if the Put It Down song, and the smiles they gave each other at the end of it, wasn't the most adorable thing ever? According to me it was, so I just had to do something - DO SOMETHING! DO SOMETHING! ARGH!- to express my feelings about Put It Down.  
Anyway, if anybody still thinks Creek is not real... you need to stop. Now._

 _Thx for reading, if you bothered to, love you all._


End file.
